The Genomics Shared Service (GSS) Is a comprehensive resource for supporting genomic studies to investigators at the University of Maryland School of Medicine, including the Marlene and Stewart Greenebaum Cancer Center (UMGCC). Services include DNA sequencing, gene expression studies, genotyping, and high-throughput DNA sequencing. GSS provides access to the informatics resources necessary to provide a seamless pathway from experimental planning and initial analysis of raw data to advanced analysis in a biological context. GSS comprises two genomic-related core laboratories supported by a third resource, the informatics resource center. Instrumentation operated by the GSS is state-of-the-art. DNA sequencing services are supported by six Applied Biosystems model 3730XL automated sequencers. High-throughput DNA sequencing is performed on two Roche 454 FLX pyrosequencers, an lllumina Genome Analyzer IIX, and an lllumina HiSeq2000. Genotyping and gene expression services are supported by an Applied Biosystems model 7900 HT Fast real-time PCR system, and lllumina BeadXpress, and Affymetrix GeneChip system 3000 7G, and an lllumina iScan. Highly skilled informatics faculty and staff provide investigators at the UMGCC with the expertise to analyze multidimensional datasets, using existing software tools, or to develop new, novel software and algorithms as necessary. A key strength of the GSS is the educational opportunities provided to students (graduate and medical) and fellows (postdoctoral and clinical) as well as faculty. These educational opportunities have a profound impact on the success the GSS has in transforming cancer research programs. The effectiveness of this shared service can be measured by the large number of publications supported annually[unreadable]over 100 publications per year from members of the UMGCC alone. Many of these publications are in high-impact journals, including Cell, Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, Science, Nature Genetics, Cancer Research, Biochemistry, and the Journal of Molecular Biology.